Dinner Plans
by CinnaTwistSmut
Summary: After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke returns to the Leaf Village to confess his love for Naruto. However when he arrives he finds Kyuubi out and walking about acting as Naruto's lover. Can Sasuke tell Naruto how he really feels and win the blonde back? Two unlikely alias team up to try to break the two apart. KyuuNaru, Onesided SasuNaru, KibaShino, SasuShino
1. Dinner Guest

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo, Please Support the official Release.

Dinner Plans

A KyuuNaru Fan fiction

Chapter One – Dinner Guest

Naruto knew something was up from the moment he stepped out of the market. He sensed a familiar chakra source that he hadn't felt in a while and it keeping him on high alert. Especially since said power source was coming from his own home, and it was around the same level as his own, maybe even higher.

Naruto Uzumaki opened the door to his duplex apartment only to be greeted by darkness. Usually at this time Kyuubi would at least have the lights on, meaning he was probably out or sleeping. Shifting the groceries in his hands Naruto walked in and closed the door, the dark completely surrounding him "I'm home." The blonde called out into the emptiness. He was holding a kunai under his shopping bag, cerulean blue eyes shifting cautiously. There was definitely someone else here.

"Welcome back" a voice called from the shadows. Naruto jumped back and slowly lowered the bag to the floor. He knew that voice. But it couldn't possibly be- "What's the Codeword?"

There's a long silence and Naruto felt his nerves twitch anxiously. With smooth minimal movement he started to reach for the light switch. Though the blonde was dead last in school now he was an extremely competent ninja. His eyes were trained to see well in the dark and he had the home field advantage. But there's no guarantee the intruder hadn't re adjusted things and they had more time to get their eyes used to the dim light.

A warm hand tan brushed against a cool pale one. The blonde pulled back with a shudder.

"_A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.'_

Naruto felt his breathe hitch. "Sasuke"

Slowly Sasuke Uchiha made his way from out the shadows smirking happily, illuminated by the sole light of the moon streaming though the blinds.

"Nice to see your memory has improved Dobe."

Naruto stared at the figure in disbelief. He wanted to take a step forward but he couldn't get his feet to move. Tears burned at the edge of his eyes and after what seemed like eternity trembling lips parted to speak.

"You were with Orochimaru" He whispered lightly. As if frightened he was having a dream and if he wasn't careful the Sasuke before him would disappear into smoke.

"I killed him. He's gone now." The raven said rather coldly. His obsidian black eyes softened as they stared at the blonde. He took a step forward in order to begin to close the distance. He opened his arms awkwardly and Naruto willing embraced him. He hugged the male securely and bit back his sobs. It was finally happening. Sasuke returned. "I'm sorry I left"

"I forgive you." He whispered back into the pale teen's ear. The Uchiha physically relaxed and looked down into the blondes blue eyes with a smoldering glaze "That's good" Sasuke mused. He cupped the blonde's face and gently stroked his thumb pad in little circles on the smaller male's cheeks. Naruto broke into a breath taking grin causing Sasuke to forget about the eternal hell he had been in just hours before.

Originally Sasuke had no intention in returning to the Leaf village. He planned to kill his brother, spread his seed and live out a simple rich life expected of one with noble lineage. When Sasuke found out Orochimaru's plan for the blonde he cut his training short and killed the man in order to protect his Dobe. There might be one or two techniques he missed out on. But it was worth it.

Naruto was worth it.

In the time since Sasuke was gone the blonde had grown into a fine shinobi. His sunshine locks longer and fell just over the top of his shoulders. His gorgeous cerulean eyes were now alight with wisdom and knowledge instead of the micheaf they once did. His whisker marks were still the same size and added to his beauty making him more unique than he already was. Naruto was in no way feminine. He was a strong ninja with well developed muscles and a large amount of physical strength. But the muscle was compact and hardly any waste, it was all well developed and sculpted to create a supple body that wasn't too bulky but stored a mass amount of power.

The blonde fought the tears and continued his large grin at the taller boy. Sasuke was about 7 inches taller from the last time he saw him, Though Naruto himself had probably grown quite a bit as well. Sasuke's gorgeous mid night blue hair was much longer teasing the nap of his creamy rich moon skin, and his cheeks were as high as ever but his jaw had squared out a bit more and was much more prominent. His eyes narrowed and lost their child like roundness and held the coldness of one who had seen many people die. However the raven was unable to deny the fact he was his mother's child and had her kind looks making him more approachable despite his intimidating lineage.

Naruto never told any of his friends, but he had once been in love with Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha was strong handsome, intelligent and everything Naruto wanted to be. Also he was the first one who acknowledged Naruto as something other than dead last. Even though it wasn't in front of everyone and they didn't scream it from the mountain tops, they had a close friendship. "How'd you get away?" he asked.

Sasuke allowed his fingers to stroke under the blondes beautiful eyes. "I killed him." He stated simply. "That was my plan all along; after he trained me I'd kill him."

The blonde gave a nod before hiding his face in his friends shoulder. He inhaled deeply his senses flooded by the smell of fresh rain and mint leaves. Sasuke always loved mint tea. Naruto remembered when he was younger the raven liked it so much that the two actually went on a camping trip to find as many natural leaves and herbs as they could to make different kind of teas with different properties.

Naruto took a shaky breath before leaning out of Sasuke's arms. A single tear slipped down the corner of his face but he was quick to wipe it away. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. That if Sasuke had ever come home he'd greet the male like a friend who was just gone on a very long mission. So much for that plan.

Naruto moved over to the wall and picked up his groceries before turning on the light. His body felt much more feathery at the return of Sasuke. As if a burden of heavy worry had been lifted off of his shoulders. As the fluorescent lights flickered on the blonde witnessed the raven wince. Well living with a cold hearted snake he probably wasn't getting any light. The blonde thought. "I can turn them off if they annoy you?"

Sasuke shook his head "it's ok."

With a surprising grace that Sasuke was not used to the blonde made his way into the kitchen. He hummed to himself. "You sit back and relax Sasuke Uchiha and prepare you aristocrat taste buds for some authentic Japanese cuisine!" The male piped determined. Sasuke let out a laugh. "Dobe just because it says made in Japan on the instant ramen cups doesn't mean-"

"Teme!" The blonde hissed. He began taking out all of his ingredients out of his shopping bag and taking out everything he need to cook. "Of course I can actually cook." The male sulked. Sasuke gave a smirk. "I guess I'll just be seeing about that now won't I?"

The blonde grumbled before turning around and taking out a frying pan. "Challenge accepted." He stated pointing the pan at Sasuke. They both laughed.

Sasuke sat on a kitchen stool watching the blonde interestedly. Naruto moved around the small area very well, everything was organized and even though the area it's self was crammed he used it to the fullest. Then again wasn't this the size of a little above average kitchen? Sasuke wasn't sure even with Orochimaru his accommodations were more than luxurious.

The blonde darted out of the room for a moment before the sound of running water was heard. The blonde walked around the apartment before the sound of a closing pipe echoed down the halls. "Sasuke" He chimed.

Sasuke rose from his seat and began to walk towards the blonde's chakra signature. "Where are you Dobe?" He called. Naruto hissed. "I'M NOT A DOBE! And in the bathroom Teme!" He snapped back.

Sasuke froze mid step. Running water? Bathroom? Naruto? No clothes? Ding Ding Ding we've hit the jackpot. The raven's step sprung a little more as he made his way into the blonde's bathroom. Naruto shoved a towel and change of clothes in his arm immediately.

"Now the robe maybe a little large but nothing too drastic, you probably haven't had a good bath in ages have you Sasuke? Well it's all drawn you relax while I make dinner. He said before retreated out of the bathroom. Sasuke stared after him before a smirk flittered onto his face. What a good little house wife.

Naruto danced around the kitchen humming as he prepared and seasoned the food. He set to rice and covered it turning the fire to low allowing it to cook. In the mean while he began putting the ingredients for the miso soup in the stock he made from boiling chicken left over from the other night. He chopped the vegetables before carefully sliding them off of the cutting bored into the boiling pot. After that was done he covered it and left it to simmer. Now when the rice and miso was done all he would have to do is stir-fry the marinated beef and serve them with the fresh dumplings he got from a nice shop keeper who opened a new restaurant.

"I'm back." a voice called from the door.

The blonde whirled around and his heart stammered in his chest.

Kurama Uzumaki also known as the nine tailed fox who used to live inside of the blonde. A tall powerful male with deep rich tan skin and supple smirking lips. His muscles rock solid and sculpted like the amazing heroes in ninja history. His hair was the color of fresh blood, long and silky down to his mid upper back which he wore styled in layers. It also looked like his bangs were starting to get a bit too long as they hung in front of his narrow crimson eyes. Naruto would cut them later.

"Welcome home.'" The blonde cooed gliding over to the male. A tight hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a heated kiss.

Kyuubi's lips were always so firm and forceful but never rushed this part of their welcome back ritual. They expertly worked at the blonde supple pink ones before his elongated canines brushed against his bottom lip asking for permission, which the blonde readily gave. The red head slipped his muscle into the blondes mouth rolling it against his before taking the liberty to explore to hot sweet cavern of his uke. The blonde always managed to taste delicious no matter how much of the horrendous ramen he ate. Slowly he pulled back, the blonde whimpering following the stronger male forward.

"The Uchiha brat's here?" He said recognizing the Chakra right way. Naruto nodded and beamed at the kitsune. "He's home isn't that great!" The blonde chimed. A soft whistling stole the blonde's attention as he headed back over to the stove to turn off the kettle. Kyuubi just smirked. "Yea as long as he won't complain about the noise." The blonde flushed red. "Kyuubi!"

Kurama Uzumaki, Formerly known as the great fox demon Kyuubi no Yoko. After making a deal with the 5th Hokage Tsunade during some of Naruto's Hokage training he had been released and bound to the bones of a dead Uzumaki in exchange for 50 percent of his demonic chakra. Now he lives in the rebuilt Uzumaki district where he and Naruto live as lovers, right next to the Old Uchiha district. Unlike Naruto he does not have to deal with the arrogance of the villagers do to his power and the amount of respect he has inspired in them. He is currently acting as anbu captain and saved the village countless time from enemy attack. The most recent battle he saved the entire civilian citizens when the enemy infiltrated one of the shelters.

Kyuubi stretched and pulled his long hair into a ponytail. "I drew you a bath already in the main bed room, why don't you have a bathe before dinner?" Naruto suggested with a light smile. The red head nodded before leaning forward to peck Naruto's nose. "See you soon koi." He drawled seductively leaving the blonde speechless and flushed in the kitchen.

Sasuke relaxed into the warm water feeling his stress melting away. The blonde had poured a light smelling mint herb into the water fully helping the raven breath. He lifted one of his hands to rub his shoulders, he was pretty tense but if all went as planned he'd be able to get the blonde to massage him. Uchiha's never complained, but his back had been bothering him for a while now.

"I'm home"

The raven looked up from the bath water towards to closed door. Who was back? He sensed the chakra of the other and found it was none other than Kyuubi's but shouldn't that become from Naruto? Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the door before hissing. Damn what a time to be born without the Byakugan. Sasuke paused for a moment in order to laugh. "Yea right." He said aloud.

Neji Hyuuga sneezed and narrowed his eyes. Someone was talking about him again. Knowing his luck in destiny they were probably saying something bad.

The raven laid back into the water curiosity eating him up. The chakra signature wasn't a threat but he wanted to know exactly who was living with his Dobe. He glanced over to the robes on the counter. They were silky and black with red trims, there was no way Naruto would wear something like that and didn't he say they might be 'a bit big?' The Uchiha stood up and leaned over to lift the robes, careful not to wet them. They were really big. Could this guy be Naruto's lover?

A quiet knock sounded on the door. "Sasuke may I come in?" The blonde asked politely. Sasuke snickered placing the robes down. "No need to be so shy Dobe." Naruto snorted before walking into the bathroom. His hand clapped over his eyes just as quickly. "For the love of Kami Sasuke." The blonde trilled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure Naruto had seen him naked before and the blonde wasn't anything close to shy. Why would nakedness bother him now? Dark eyes narrowed. He WAS sleeping with a guy.

Turning away from Sasuke Naruto placed a trey with a tea cup next to the bath tub. "I brewed you some mint and basil tea. When you're done and changed come into the dining room." He fought out through the blush. With a polite bow he exited the room flustered. Sasuke stared after the blonde a smirk tugging at his lips. He lowered himself back into the water and reach for the tea cup. He let out a relaxed moan as he swallowed the liquid; Naruto always knew how to make his tea.

Naruto leaned against the wall breathing heavily that was NOT the body of 14 year old Sasuke at all. The male had filled out and was now muscular in all the right places, he wasn't as bulky or ripped as Gai but there was definitely a lot more than most ninjas in the village had. The skin was still flawless ivory all the way down a bit pink and flushed from soaking in hot water and if the blonde had any doubts that Sasuke's hair color wasn't natural before, hello the neatly trimmed patch just above his- eyes up Naruto- proved it. The blonde let out a sigh trying to calm his thumping heart. The sound of searing snapped him out of it. With quick steps Naruto headed into the kitchen and sure enough Kyuubi was clean and dressed and started frying the meat. "I can do that." The blonde whispered walking over to his lover. "Kyuubi kissed the blue eyed male's tender pick lips before handing the frying pan and chop sticks over to him. "I was just getting you started." The male smiled.

Naruto gave his own brilliant one back stirring the meat with practice ease while Kyuubi set the table. When he was done he began pouring the mixed berry tea into each cup while Naruto began serving the food.

Sasuke walked in drying his hair with a fluffy towel. "That smells really good." He confessed. "Nothing less from my kit." Kyuubi mused before leaning in to kiss the blonde again. Naruto made a delighted mewl. Sasuke's eyes snapped to the red head. "Hello...  
Sasuke began slowly. The red head smirked at the young human and cocked his head. "Awe Uchiha I'm hurt that you don't remember me. I haven't seen you since you were this-"The fox gestured an inch and a half with his fingers. "Big." Sasuke glared at the man and Naruto gave the tan hand a slight smack. "Kyuubi behave yourself."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The red head turned to smirk at the Uchiha "Long time no see brat."

The raven straightened himself before offering his hand over to the demon. Not only was there a fox demon, a literal demon in front of him but THIS appeared to be the man who stole HIS Naruto away. Sasuke kept his face smooth and emotionless. Tonight he was getting a lot of surprises, but Uchiha's never let anyone know if they were surprised. Sasuke was pretty sure if his father was still alive his jaw would have hit the floor. "You look well, prison bars never suited you." Sasuke said coolly. Kyuubi took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Let's just hope the next time we meet you won't behind some."

Dark Uchiha eyes glared into mischievous crimson ones.

The Uzumaki sighed and made his way over to the table. "Kyuubi." He warned. "Don't pick a fight with him, we haven't seen Sasuke in ages and I don't need you scaring him away with your bad jokes."

Kyuubi snorted and followed behind the blonde sliding out his chair for him. After the blonde was seated Kyuubi took his place at the head of the table. "My jokes are funny and you know it Kit."

Sasuke took his seat on the other side of the table where the food was set. Both he and Kyuubi were sitting across one another while the blonde sat between them. "Itadakimasu." He thanked before lifting his chop sticks. Kyuubi did the same plucking up a piece of meat and stuffing it into his mouth. Naruto cut his eyes at him. The red head make an exaggerated sigh before watching his manners and returning to his meal.

"Thanks for the food." Sasuke mumbled before raising his own chopsticks. He started with the rice; it was rich and buttery with a light garlic flavor and cooked just right. So the blonde could actually cook rice now, interesting. Next he used his spoon to sample the miso soup, Rich, smooth and full of flavor and warmth. Sasuke smirked before trying the meat last. It was it thin strips that had been well marinated in herbs and spices before it was fried to perfection quickly making it tender in easy to eat sizes.

Kyuubi leaned into his blonde placing his hand at the small of his back sending soft shivers up the male's body. "Excellent as always." The red head purred huskily into the others ears. Naruto flushed "You flatter me." He mumbled to himself. Sasuke gave an internal scream as Naruto blushed a bit.

This was not what he was expecting to return home to at all.


	2. Table for Three

Dinner Plans

Chapter 2: Table for three

Kyuubi leaned back from Naruto before leering over at Sasuke. "So-"He began smoothly. "Tell me Sauce – GAY what brings you here besides wanting to get into my Kit's pants." The demon asked with a smirk. Naruto choked on the food he was currently chewing while Sasuke's eyes Narrowed.

The blonde swallowed hard opening his mouth to protest when Kyuubi raised his chop sticks cutting him off. "Now Koi I'm having a conversation with Sasuke right now." He drawled.

The Uchiha glared at the red head who just gave an innocent smile in return. "What am I being too blunt?" He said in feign shock. "Is that the problem Uchiha?"

The raven placed his chop sticks down neatly before wiping his mouth with a napkin. He returned the intensity of the demons gaze steadily. "If I'm not mistaken, Naruto isn't even wearing pants right now."

The blonde closed his legs tightly suddenly feeling a bit too exposed. When he left earlier he had been too lazy to change into his clothing and stayed in an orange and blue yukata that stopped right above his ankles. He would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed dressing this way. The looks that others gave him made him a bit excited.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Right you are Uchiha." He stated before returning to his meal. Naruto and Sasuke did the same, a light blush dusting the blonde's cheeks from the conversation.

Sasuke picked up his chop sticks. "Food's actually good Dobe, since when did you learn how to cook?" He asked genuinely curiously before taking another bite.

The blonde flushed and glared at Sasuke. "Not everyone is fed from a silver spoon Teme. Some of us actually have to fend for ourselves." Sasuke rolled his eyes and raised his chop sticks. "Tsunade cut you off from ramen and you wanted to save money." The Uchiha guessed. The blue eyed teen stuck his tongue out at him.

"What else do you expect from my kit?" Kyuubi mused happily. The demon took hold of Naruto's chin and brought his face to his. Naruto gasped at the sudden action and Kyuubi used this chance to snake his tongue into the blonde's mouth and steal the piece of meat. He leaned back and chewed happily before swallowing. "Delicious like always." He said content.

Naruto felt his brain in over load as he looked over to Sasuke. Kyuubi had actually done that in front of Sasuke. Well they had been doing a lot of kissing in front of Sasuke. And from the heat in the ravens gaze he did not like it one bit. "S-Sasuke." The blonde began; this was a conversation to have over tea not dinner. But it would have to do nonetheless. "As you can see, since you left Kyuubi and I have become lovers. I may be gay but I'm still the same Naruto you've known since-"

"I don't care." The Uchiha stated simply. It took some effort to calm his rage but he forced his face to relax. Obviously the blonde confused his anger at the fact that he was homosexual. Not that the Red head was blatantly flaunting his relationship with the guy of his dreams in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened and they looked like they'd spill over with tears.

"We'll always be teammates and best friends no matter who you screw." Sasuke finished

Naruto's eyes lighten immediately and he began to smile before Kyuubi cleared his throat. "Or who is screwing him." He corrected. Naruto's face turned red and he hit the male in the back of his head. "Kyuubi!" The blonde bellowed in embarrassment. The blonde may have been shameless when he was younger but airing his sex life in public was not something he liked now. Unfortunately for him that was one of Kyuubi's favorite pastimes.

"We have a guest." He ground out. The blonde turned his attention back to the Uchiha. "Please ignore him Sasuke, Kyuubi may know how humans act but he still insists on behaving like an animal." He gushed ignoring the cooing of his lover. "That never stopped us before." Kyuubi said while returning to his food. His attention was now focused on getting all the meat from Naruto's plate whilst the blonde spoke to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What exactly was he witnessing?

The raven returned to his meal not trying to wrap his brain around the relationship of the two. This was the demon Kyuubi that once terrified every person in Konoha? It wasn't possible. The red head simply gave Sasuke the feel of crude like Kakashi, ten times as mischievous. Then again he was a fox spirit.

Naruto scolded Kyuubi once again as the male stole another piece of meat from the ninja's plate. He quickly ate it happily. Of course the redhead ate all of his food. But being a fox demon made meat his favorite. Sasuke looked down at his plate and a pair of chopsticks quickly came into view before disappearing, taking a chunk of his meat with it. He growled and looked up.

Kyuubi chewed happily on the meat a glint in his eyes. "It's training." The red head insisted. Naruto smacked his hand over his face. Why couldn't Kyuubi behave himself?

By the time they made it through dinner Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was out of breathe. As crazy as it sounded, Kyuubi really could get away with calling this training. He moved lightening quick and stole things off of Sasuke's plate, using a variety of tricks and feints in order to take every piece of meat from the younger male. Kyuubi licked his lips as he cleared the table and the raven let his head fall with a thud.

Naruto sighed and came in balancing three saucers placing one in front of each of them. In the saucers was Vanilla ice cream, a top a single piece of thick homemade fudge Drizzled with caramel and topped with mixed berries and sliced strawberries. Kyuubi purred lifting his spoon; whilst Sasuke raised his head sharply Sharingan activated and putting his hand over the sweet goodness.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Kyuubi doesn't like Sweets either, the chocolate is dark fudge and the Ice cream is a mild soft serve, nothing too sweet." The blonde mewled whilst digging into his own. His however was diabetes in a bowl.

Sasuke dragged the bowl over to himself and lifted his spoon take a small amount of everything. He brought it to his lips and took it into his mouth. It wasn't sweet just like Naruto said. It was rich dark chocolate with a light soft serve; the berries weren't too sweet either, just making it refreshing and light. Sasuke looked down at the bowl rather pleased.

"Its good-"

Sasuke froze mid sentence looking up at Kyuubi. Naruto was doing the same. The demon was licking his spoon with intense concentration and pleasure making sure not to miss an ounce of his treat. He dug his spoon back in before returning it into his mouth and sucking it off with a sharp Pop. He twirled his tongue around the spoon with a pleased moan before raising his eyes to meets Sasuke's.

The raven's breath hitched and he coughed clearing his throat. "It's good Dobe, not sweet like you said." He gushed before returning to eating his own desert. Naruto let out a small squeak at being caught and returned to his own bowl as well. Now Kyuubi wasn't feminine and nothing about him eating dessert made you want to top him.

You just wanted to be under that devilish pink tongue being teased and tortured slowly until he finally took you into his mouth. Swallowing you down into the tight heat making you cry out in pleasure before slipping his slick fingers into-

There was a loud clang as Sasuke and Naruto bit down on their spoons at the same time.

_These thoughts aren't for the table. _They both told themselves mentally.

Kyuubi smirked to himself rolling the spoon into the melting desert "You know it's funny." He drawled."Even as a demon I never was one to overly indulge in food or sweets."

Both males looked at the red head curiously. Didn't demons always delve in whatever they wanted? "Sex yes. Food no." The demon said as if reading the Uchiha's mind. "Naruto you have truly opened the door to my gluttony, I hope you're ready to accept responsibility because I have a lot of calories to burn tonight."

Naruto's entire face went crimson as he took a huge bite of fudge attempting to distract his mind. Sasuke felt the metal between his fingers bend slightly. Realizing what he did, he discretely attempted to bend it back.

As Dark raven eyes looked up, he found his gaze locked with Kyuubi's. The male was looking at him hungrily like a predator making Sasuke feel uncomfortable in his seat. Especially as he felt his blood run south to send Sasuke's mind further into the gutter. Finally the Uchiha looked down to notice Kyuubi's bowl was empty, the male had all but licked it clean. With a sigh Sasuke pushed his bowl over to the red head that devoured it thankfully.

Sasuke pushed his chair back and stood. "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious." He said giving a light bow. "I'll have your robe cleaned and bring it back to you, Thank you for lending it to me Kyuubi san."

Naruto who was still red in the face nodded to the Uchiha before standing himself. "I'll see you to the door." He said clearing his throat. Sasuke nodded before the two of them headed towards the door. Kyuubi raised his hand "Just keep it, looks good on you from where I'm sitting."

Color flooded Sasuke's face and his steps quickened and he headed forward. He slipped on his sandals clumsily.

"F-Feel free to stop by anytime Sasuke." The blonde said with a smile. Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry we have lots of sparring to catch up Dobe."

The two smirked at one another. "No time like the present." Naruto said flexing his arm. The raven shook his head. "Oh I figure you'll need all your energy." The raven ground out. Hey he had to make it at least seem like he approved of Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship before he ripped it to shreds.

Naruto flushed as Sasuke exited the house. "See you later." The Raven smirked.

"Y-yeah, see you later." Naruto said closing the door quietly. Sasuke literally had just left him to the demons.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. Well that had been interesting. He began walking towards the Uchiha district his steps with more weight than usual. Soundless but weighted. It seems the idea of being able to return to his life and hit the play button and continue living as he once did was impossible. But that was a naive thought to begin with. Of course everyone had moved on and Sasuke was going to do the same. However, first he'd need a particular blonde Dobe to do so.

The raven walked a familiar path that he walked thousands of times, right into the heart of the Uchiha district. It was deserted as he expected, Even after he left it looked as if no one had even attempted to fix it up. Maybe if inspiration hit him Sasuke would start to repair it, Then again being in love with your male best friend made it difficult to rebuild a clan. Sasuke would have to do a lot of rethinking to his current plan. Sasuke paused sensing a chakra signal that he wasn't too familiar with. Looking up he saw a figure staring up at the main house hold. He stepped closer. "Shino." He stated coolly.

"Uchiha." The hooded ninja responded. Shino kept his hands in his pocket and turned towards Sasuke. They both knew that he was prepared for a fight nonetheless. "Oh how nice The Hokage rolled out the welcome wagon." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Shino raised an eyebrow. The movement was almost missed considering he was wearing both shades and a hood. "She does not know you're here yet." He stated in a matter of fact way. Sasuke took a step forward. "And why is that?"

"Because I am the one of duty and I wanted to learn of your intentions." The odd member of rookie nine stated.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. Well that's rather brave of him. Did Shino think he stood a chance against him if he decided to kill him?

"I killed Orochimaru."

Shino silently processed the information. "And now?"

"And now I've come back home in order to wait for Itachi, He wants Kyuubi so I'm waiting where he will most like return. While I wait I can begin to rebuild my clan."

Shino was thoughtful for a moment again. "Any proof that I can trust those words." He asked curiously. Sasuke opened his arms "Just my own good character."

Shino gave a deep chuckle. It probably wasn't smart for the two of them to being talking in the open, for both of theirs sakes. Sasuke gestured to the large building with his eyes before starting to the entrance. "Let's go inside so you can tell me the real reason why you were in front of my home."

The brunette nodded and followed the raven. "Fair enough, why because you answered my questions."

Naruto stepped back into the kitchen smiling. When he got there Kyuubi had already finished Sasuke's dessert and was washing the dinner dishes, drying them and placing them neatly in the cabinets. "Kyuubi I can do that." The blonde said coming next to kiss lover. Kyuubi pecked the top of the blonde's soft hair. "I've got it kit… Why don't you go have a bath? I drew the water for you already." He said gently.

Naruto looked at the red head skeptically before rubbing his shoulder. "If you're sure…" He said eyeing the fox. Kyuubi gave a smile before packing another dish away carefully. "Positive."

The blonde blushed before tippy toeing to kiss his lovers cheek. "Alright." He said lovingly.

Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki had been lovers for a little over 2 years now. After a near death experience that brought them closer than ever, the two fell in love before they could even stop themselves. The demon was always fonder of Naruto than most humans and found him rather good looking. So when the blonde confessed his feelings the two took in very slowly with dates, outings and cuddling on the couch before their relationship progressed naturally to where it was now, Though Kyuubi was ready for it to progress even further.

Naruto made his way into the bathroom. True to his word Kyuubi had filled the tub and put all of the blonde's favorite bath salts in the water. Naruto inhaled deeply taking in the scent of citrus. Undressing, the blonde folded the yukata and placed it in the hamper before seeing Kyuubi already placed a change of clothes for the blonde as well. A soft smile graced his lips. "So he can be romantic when he wants to be." The blonde said softly. He already knew that though. Kyuubi showered him with attention, gifts and love whenever possible, even if a little more than half of that 'love', was the demon pounding the blonde on every available surface in their home.

Naruto slipped into the warm water and let out a content moan. He slid all the way in before letting the liquid to melt away all his worries. Despite all the trouble this was a very good evening for the blonde. Sasuke was home, Kyuubi was taking care of him and surely when the red head came into the bathroom he'd pamper the blonde like he'd usually do.

Kyuubi slipped into the bathroom quietly giving his lover a sweet smile. "Feel good." The red head inquired. Naruto gave a wordless nod as Kyuubi lit candles with a small flame at the end of his finger. When he was done he turned off the lights leaving them in candle light. He allowed his robe slip from his shoulder before he joined the blonde in the tub.

Naruto let out a soft moan. Kyuubi was perfection. His skin was rich and healthy, every inch completely tanned. His muscles danced with ever movement showing off the many hard hours of training he put in and the insane strength the fox had. Being a fox demon Kyuubi was one of the strongest ninja's in history and one of the most handsome men. His features were sleek yet rugged, His jaw nice and broad, eyes narrow and a prominent straight nose.

As the male slipped into the water two soft fluffy fox ears popped out of his hair, a sign that the male was completely relaxed. Strong arms reached out for the blonde and pulled him between his legs. Naruto allowed him and rested against the strong muscles as Kyuubi started to work at his shoulders. Naruto released a sharp breath and Kyuubi worked at his knots. The red head leaned into his ear. "Better." He whispered deeply.

The blonde nodded. Kyuubi gently pressed on the smooth skin allowing his fingers to gently roll into the muscle. His fingers were well practiced at this. It was something he learned solely for the sake of pleasing his kit just as Naruto learned to cook for him. The two just enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin contact before Kyuubi leaned into his kit's ear. "mmm good because I want you nice and limber for later." The demon drawled.

Naruto opened an eye to peer up at the male. Blue eyes widened as the red head produced a can of whipped cream and placed it on the edge of the tub. Naruto gave a knowing smile; this insured that the two would not be getting any sleep tonight. The blue eyed male turned to steal the fox's lips as they enjoyed a nice slow kiss together. This was the demon that had captured Naruto's heart, mind and soul.

A/N: Smut in the next Chapter


	3. Dessert

Dinner Plans

Chapter 3: Dessert

Naruto leaned into his lover allowing his eyes to slide shut once again. "Will you wash my hair for me?" He whispered lightly. Kyuubi blinked at his lover a bit astonished before giving a soft smile. "Sure." The red head responded. He reached out into the basket next to the tub picking up the shampoo. Very carefully he took off the lid and filled his hands generously. "Lean back." He said slowly. The blonde did as he was asked and slid down into the tub a bit more so his lover could easily wash his hair. With careful strokes Kyuubi rubbed the liquid in before starting the lather the sunshine locks. Naruto moaned immediately at the contact. The red head smirked as he continued to massage his kit's scalp. "That good Koi?"

Naruto moaned in response. Usually the blonde would wash his own hair due to the fact that his scalp was one of the most sensitive parts of his body. But tonight was one of those rare special occasions where he allowed Kyuubi to pamper him from head to toe and make his heart over flow with desire. The blonde let go of himself as the red head worked his magic completely enjoying the feel of the stronger male's hands. When Kyuubi was released from his body it had been Naruto's salvation. He still remembered the moment the demon vowed to stay by his side like it was only yesterday.

Naruto snapped back into reality when his lover's lips found his own. Kissing him gently tasting the sweetness which was the desert the blonde had prepared earlier, the sweet taste of Vanilla and dark chocolate. Naruto let out a soft moan as Kyuubi's strong tongue rolled into his mouth, stealing away every drop of the dessert. Not too long after there was nothing but Naruto left. That delighted the demon more. Kissing in that position was awkward so the blonde stood unsteadily turning on the shower. He rinsed out his sunshine locks his face heated from the kiss. Kyuubi watched intently taking in his blonde fully. Under the hot gaze of his lover the younger male found it difficult to get his hair conditioned but managed to complete the task clumsily.

As if on cue Kyuubi looked at the blonde a smirk playing on his lips delighted with the response he received. The demon placed a kiss at the blonde's knees praising the long tan legs he adored. He began making his was up whilst he showered the blonde with endearing kisses, marking him in whatever places he saw fit. As he did so his lover made deliciously loud noises of encouragement that were swallowed up by the fox's perked ears.

The blue eyed male took a shaky breath as the two embraced. Kyuubi's hard leaking member pressing against him excited and ready. The blonde tippy toed to kiss the demon's rich tan shoulder. Kyuubi bent down to capture Naruto's lips letting out a soft moan of desire as he licked the blonde's lower lip seeking entrance into the sweet cave that was his boyfriend's mouth.

With a heated sigh Naruto granted it to him. The two kissed at a slow steady rhythm, Kyuubi completely dominating as his tongue caressed the others male's mouth thoroughly. Naruto pressed against Kyuubi creating friction on their length aroused lengths. That was more than enough foreplay for the two. It always was short but intimate.

Kyuubi stirred a fire in Naruto that no one could ever extinguish. The older man drew a heavy palm down the blondes back his fingers leaving a burning trail before he cupped the firm tan buttocks. "Now." He growled in an animalistic manner. Naruto understood and stumbled back slightly turning off the shower before starting to climb out of the tub. He wasn't fast enough of course. The demon scooped him up and dried the blonde before he could say anything. He began to the bedroom the blonde picking up the can as they retired to the sheets, the water on Kyuubi's skin evaporating before they hit the bed.

The blonde looked up at him and let out a moan before pulling him in for a kiss, his own member hard as he felt Kyuubi's heavy hands all over his body encouraging him, giving him confidence, and confidence he had. With some deal of effort Naruto pushed Kyuubi's shoulders forcingHis lover turn onto his back. A perfect crimson eyebrow wet up questionably but the blonde had already begun kissing down his boyfriend's stomach leaving an enthusiastic trail of kisses as he did so.

Grabbing the can of whipped cream that was never forgotten, Naruto shook it slowly before pulling the cap off with his teeth. Boldly, he copied the seal that was once on his stomach onto his lover's before continuing down onto the demons generous cock. He sprayed a good amount on the tip before going down to lap the sweet cream up. He started from the red head washboard abs, running his tongue on ever muscle. When that was completed he continued down the trail of cream to Kyuubi's pulsing need.

Kyuubi admired his lover's beauty as he went down on him. Those beautiful cerulean orbs so transfixed on what they were doing, that perfect sun kissed skin that was so delicious and so smooth against his, his golden locks that framed his face making him look like an angel though right now Kyuubi was savoring those sinful pink lips, lips that he had kissed so many times, lips that he has had screamed his name so many times, right now lips circling around his length.

He let out a groan of pleasure as he watched his blonde work his magic, his tongue darting out to taste and tease his man hood, stealing all the sweet delight. The blonde licked from base to tip blowing gently on the wet patches delighted by the moans he got in response. He held Kyuubi's hips in place before he took it all in his mouth. Closing his eyes he swallowed up Kyuubi's sweet skin bring his hard member down into his throat. He started to bob his head encouraged by his partner's pleasure. He rolled his tongues in random patterns and hummed in his throat sending vibrations up into Kyuubi's very core. Naruto felt him grow in his mouth and he pulled the length from his raw pink lips with a pop licking the head giving it loving attention while watching Kyuubi's face.

The Kitsune let out a ragged breath entranced by the blonde's beauty, by the blonde's forwardness; it was turning him on, making him want the male on a different level then their normal love making. Kyuubi took charge flipping the two so he could loom over his pray, he held three fingers to the blonde lips his eyes clouded by lust. "Suck." He commanded his arms shaking slightly. He was struggling to contain himself, his ultimate pleasure so close, maybe it was because of the Uchiha's presence but for some reason the great Kyuubi no Yoko felt vulnerable.

Obediently Naruto took the finger and suckled on them rolling them in his mouth his eyes closed coating them completely with his saliva. Kyuubi played with the fingers in his lover mouth before removing them guiding them down the blonde's body to that delicious entrance where he had found relief so very often. A finger probed the blonde lightly before Kyuubi allowed the slickness to slip in. Naruto let out a breathless sigh of pleasure holding his head back eyes closed, it didn't hurt, and it never did. Kyuubi never would hurt him.

Playing the finger in and out of the blonde Kyuubi growled his member aching uncomfortably as he prepared his lover with the utmost care, he wanted to lose control but he couldn't. He licked his lips as the smaller male let out another sweet chorus of moans causing the demon's member throb painfully. He slipped another finger in starting to scissor them stretching the muscle loose playing inside of the tight heat before starting the thrust the finger upwards searching for the blonde's sweet spot.

With a high pitched mewl the blonde arched his back feeling a familiar sensation when Kyuubi pressed against his prostate. Naruto began to pull Kyuubi's hand away licking hot moisture back into his throat as he looked at him with lust filled azure orbs. "No more, I want you in me now." He panted.

Kyuubi smirked and spread the blonde's legs his length fully erect. He gripped his length and teased the smaller male's hole. He pressed his weeping tip into the entrance, hot tightness encircling. "Ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded fervently raising his hips slightly. "I want you now.."

"And have me you shall."

With a nod Kyuubi made a hard thrust up into his kits tight heat his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head in pure pleasure. Simultaneously Naruto threw his head back letting out a hot airy moan. Kyuubi leaned in and began his pace, fast and dangerous hitting deep inside of the blonde his body tingling in excitement as he felt himself fully sheathed. Under him Naruto clung to the sheet crying out in both pain and pleasure as Kyuubi's fully hard erection moved inside of him.

Kyuubi watched his lover never moving his eyes from Naruto's face, capturing every second of his beauty. Sweat dripping down his body as the fox worshipped it with Physical love. As he started to thrust deeper inside of him Naruto opened his eyes to stare into Kyuubi's. He let out moans of appreciation holding onto the males shoulders as if his life depended on it. The Kitsune pounded deeper finally hitting the blonde g-spot ramming against it, trying to milk an orgasm from his mate. Sneaking a hand down he started to pump Naruto's length, toying with the flesh as he moved at a increasing pace starting to move his hand same tempo.

"O-Oh God Kyuubi!" The blonde shouted breathlessly, being pushed over the edge of passion. The Red head leaned down to steal a sweet kiss from his lover fascinated at the deeper angle. Kyuubi Ravished the blonde's mouth his hand never losing pace as he continued to thrust into his blonde's tight heat. His member began to throb with the need to cum. He pulled back from the blonde's lips down to his neck starting to suck on one spot remarking his kit.

Naruto screamed loudly so close to his ultimate pleasure feeling like he was about to have a thousand deaths. His body quivered under his lover's as he tried to control himself, but there was no use he was being swept away the wild fire spreading.

Growling in his ear Kyuubi spread Naruto legs wider placing them on his shoulders ramming deep within him. "Don't you cum. don't you Dare cum." He said lowly his movements become more aggressive more animalistic. Naruto didn't think he could take anymore. The blonde threw his head back and cursed. His body moved to meet his partnered covered with sweat the satin sheets clinging to his back. His erection rubbed painfully against Kyuubi's abs as he had stopped stroking him. The blonde screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"Who do you love?" Kyuubi asked the blonde hitting his sweet spot. "Who makes you feel this good?" he asked closing his eyes rocking deeper into the blonde unable to slow down.

"Y-You Oh God Y-You! You and O-Only YOU!" the blonde managed to moan out his throat starting to feel raw. Kyuubi leaned in and nibbled the blonde's ear before pulling the blonde into his lap Naruto's legs falling into his arms as he bounced the blonde on his length. "I don't believe you. Make me believe you." Kyuubi Growled into the blonde's ears.

Naruto screamed out in pleasure his body quivering, shaking, and unable to hold any control over it as Kyuubi made him revisit a new kind of pleasure. "Say my name." the red head demanded. "Scream my name like it's the only word you know."

Kyuubi's manhood was throbbing hard inside of Naruto he was close, so very close to his ultimate pleasure the blonde's tightness driving him insane. Timidly he heard his lover cry out. "K-Kyuubi"

With a growl Kyuubi gave a slightly more violent thrust into his blonde. "Say it louder." He demanded almost going completely insane as he pleased Naruto. "Let the world know you are mine and mine alone."

Naruto nearly came as Kyuubi started to hit inside harder. The blonde clung to Kyuubi with all he had his pleasure almost too much. "K-KYUUBI!" He screamed as the demon took all of him moving inside at a pace he couldn't keep up with. A pace that made his legs give out in pleasure and his spine feel like it was melting. "OH SWEET KAMI! KYUUBI!" he screamed. He repeated his name religiously as he was pleasured, his body set on a passionate fire. Without being able to say another word the blonde came all over his lover's stomach, his body tightening in euphoria.

Kyuubi let out an animalistic grunt before he exploded inside of his mate covering Naruto's wall with his seed his throbbing length freed from his painful need, reluctantly his arms quivering. Kyuubi pulled out his softening length slowly, cum leaking down Naruto's legs.

Unknowingly the blonde had dug his nails in so hard that he had drawn blood. Naruto flushed before crawling off of him weakly and falling onto the bed a sweaty mess. "I-I don't think you've even came that fast." He said breathing heavily the affects of his orgasm still rippling through his system.

Pulling Naruto closer Kyuubi growled possessively. "Don't get used to it Koi. I will be redeeming myself very soon." The red head said running his hand down His kit's face tenderly, and just like that, both covered in sweat unable to tell whose was whose, both so deeply covered in each other's scent they were ready again.

Shino and Sasuke walked into the large building silently. After Sasuke shut the door the two stood across from each other, the Uchiha waiting expectantly. Shino took a large breath feeling his heart shutter as he did so. "I like you." He confessed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he started the other ninja in disbelief, his mind replaying the words as if to convince him. _'I like you'_. To say he was shocked by the other male's sudden confession was an understatement. He tried to wrap his mine around the sudden development but his logic continued slipping.

'_I like you'_.

"I always have. Why? Because you were just so- So…" Shino ran out of words to say. He never once dreamed he'd actually have the chance to tell the Uchiha how he felt. And now that he did it he just couldn't find the right words. He directed his gaze down to the floor. "After Kiba tossed be aside I felt so vulnerable I couldn't snap back. My father wouldn't even speak to me. I was a disaster." He confessed.

Sasuke slowly consumed all the information. When he finally came to terms with it he nodded for the male to continue. "It was then I remembered you. Your unquenchable thirsts for power… your longing for revenge, it made me feel so close to you so like you." Shino looked up slowly before letting his nimble fingers remove his black shades. Sasuke's eyes widened a few visible fractions before returning to normal. "Before I knew it I was coming here every single day. Why? Because I was hoping for acceptance, hoping for someone who could love me, but that love never came."

"Cut the bullshit."

Sasuke's voice wasn't cold but frank and to the point. He and Shino never spent any time together and when they did it was only because the two were coincidently were dragged by Naruto and Kiba's idiocy. Sasuke had heard a lot of confessions and he's knew a lot of people to claimmed to be in love with him, however, call it a gift, but he knew when someone was trying to bull shit him.

"You want revenge on Kiba and you want someone that will help you without judging you .Believe me." The Uchiha said with a dark humor in his voice. "I'm your guy."

Shino allowed brief shock to cross his face before pushing his shades back into their place. He smiled his lips twisting in a smirk. "Can't get anything past the last Uchiha can I?" He said with a shrug. He pushed both of his hands back into his pocket before directing his gaze up at the Uchiha. "Method of Payment?" He inquired.

The raven leaned back against the wall looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. After a short period of time he turned his lustful gaze back onto the hooded ninja. "Pay me with your body." He dragged licking his lips. Shino rolled his eyes behind his shades before brushing his hair back. "No really."

Sasuke laughed. Why was this the first time he and Shino were talking? The male was incredibly sharp and fun. "Alright" Sasuke began his expression turning a bit sterner. "Help me break Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship apart.."

The brunette stared at the other ninja not sure what to say. On one hand he'd get revenge on Kiba for what the male did to him. On the other hand Kyuubi was a powerful ninja who wouldn't take kindly to someone ruining his and Naruto's relationship. Despite the consequences the answer was clear. "Done." He agreed.

Sasuke nodded pleased at his answer before turning down a hallway continuing to a flight of stairs. The Aburame followed him silently. "Could you tell me exactly what happened? So I can get a better Idea of the situation." The raven suggested gesturing for Shino to follow him up the stairs. Shino stiffened. "If I must." He said with a sigh.

The two walked up the stairs to a room that hadn't been used in a long while. Most likely this was Sasuke's old bedroom. Sasuke opened the door holding his breath; swiftly he walked over to the window opening allowing the dust to clear. Shino looked around no sure what to do. He walked over to the bed and lifted the sheets before going over the window and dusting them. Sasuke watched him curiously before dusting the mattress it's self, with that done the two bedspreads the bed neatly. Sasuke took a seat making getting comfortable. Shino did the same.

For a while they just sat there in silence before Sasuke lost his patience. "Yes." He snapped. Shino let out a defeated sigh. Reluctantly he began "I always liked him. Why is that? Because He was everything I wasn't. He made friends easily; He was loud and memorable so... unlike me. Soon I noticed whenever we were together. My heart rate would increase and my stomach would twist uncomfortably. Hinata suggested that I liked him. At first I was skeptical but after consulting some books I learned that was the truth. Naturally I approached him."

The brunette paused for Sasuke to absorb the information before the raven nodded for him to continue. "I asked him out for ramen, both he and Naruto seem to enjoy it I thought it was a good way to start. He enjoyed it so I invited him again. Every day I would invite him somewhere new. Where ever he'd like. After the 5th outing as suggested by the book I told him how I felt. I used the same approach I used on you as it's the only experience I had."

Sasuke nodded. Shino's approach was probably more genuine with Kiba so it should have gone fine. If Shino was telling the truth Sasuke might have found it slightly endearing. "He told me that I was a very nice person and that we should go on some dates to see if we were compatible. I was very excited. Every day we would go out together and spend much more time together. He would compliment me often and soon we had our first kiss. It was the day he told me he returned my feelings. I was ecstatic"

Another pause

"I think my concept of a relationship was… warped." The brunette admitted. "After that things started progressing a tad quicker than I would have liked it but it was okay because by then he told me he loved me. So as is customary I offered him my virginity, which he gladly took. After that we had begun making love quite often. Even during missions while the others were asleep. The final time we made love we he climaxed he called out Naruto's name." Shino said the blonde's name with bitterness Sasuke could understand. "I was distraught."

Silence befell the entire room. Even the bugs that were chirping once before seemed to still. Sasuke's mouth fell open before he closed it and the opened it again. What was he supposed to say?

Shino didn't give him a chance to say anything. "I wasn't sure what to do so I consulted the book again. It said I should confront him so I did. That's when he told me he was in love with Naruto. I wasn't sure what to do so I told him we could work it out. He dismissed the thought saying that he wasn't interested in keeping me around anymore and he full heartedly wanted to pursue Naruto. I begged him not to be rash and give the relationship another chance but he kicked me out and called my father to remove me from the presence. Why is that? Because I was a 'Desperate fag who needed a lay' my dad refused to speak to me after that."

Sasuke's breathe hitched. When Shino finally finished he rubbed his eyes casually. Sasuke could see tears falling but the Aburame just ignored them. "I see." The Uchiha finally said after much process. "You will still help me Uchiha?" Shino asked unsure.

He was scared and alone. All he wanted from Kiba was love and his heart had been ripped into pieces. Then again even though he felt that way there was no guarantee Kiba ever did anything wrong. Shino wasn't sure how to act as a spouse and most likely performed the duties wrong. Still he wanted revenge for the humility he suffered. For the loneliness he currently had to endure.

"I don't go back on deals." Sasuke clarified. Shino visably relaxed.

"How about we end the night here and continue this tomorrow?" Shino suggested. It was rather late and the idea of sleep was appealing to him. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That's a good suggestion we can pick this up first thing in the morning." The raven suggested rubbing his stiff shoulders. He stretched trying to relieve his back of some of its pain.

Shino watched him curiously before nodding. "Is it okay if I stay here?" He asked curiously. Sasuke waved a hand at him before falling into the pillows. He coughed as dust assaulted his face. "G-Go ahead." He choked out. The brunette bowed slightly before finding a spot on the floor to get comfortable and fall asleep.

"Good night Uchiha." He whispered softly.


	4. Breakfast Plans

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while.

Dinner Plans Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all it's character's belongs to masashi kishimoto.

Kyuubi smiled at his mate lovingly. He traced the whisker marks lightly not wanting to wake his sleeping blonde. Oh how Naruto had _suprised _him last night. The red headed man adored his kit but he had to admit he had his doubts. He always wondered if the blonde would tear out of his arms to get to Sasuke. The thought brought a deep growl to his lips. No, his blonde hadn't left him. HIS Naruto hadn't left him. He was sure his kit was ready to move onto the next step of their relationship.

"Soon." He whispered .

A/N: the remainder of this chapter is -SasuShino-

Sasuke awoke to the most delicious scent he's ever smelled. He stretched and felt a burning warmth in his arms. He smirked and brought it closer possesively. Black eyes fluttered open. Slowly Sasuke began to wake up. He moved and his back ached painfully. How'd he get on the floor?

Shino felt hard muscled arms around his body. They weren't Kiba's arms... They were better. Shino turned slowly and black eyes met brown.

Sasuke and Shino were a tangled mess of limbs. Last night, with the lack of heat in the Uchiha's home, the two teen males gravitated towards eachother in order to protect themselves from the cold. Brown eyes stared into Black.

Reluctantly Sasuke let go of Shino, he wasn't blind. Shino was a good looking, attractive man. He was easy on the eyes some would say. For some odd reason there was no shouting, no akwardness and no accusations. It was so different from Naruto. It felt natural, there was no shame in it.

Shino rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. He had chose a particularlly nice spot on the ground to sleep on, though within a hour the Aburame teen found himself being held by Sasuke. He wouldn't lie. It felt good...

Eyes locked again for a moment and they stared, waiting for argument to come. It never did.

In a burst of passion the two grabbed each other. Sasuke siezed hold of Shino and proceeded to shove his tongue into his waiting mouth. Slamming into the hard wood floor they both moaned at the much needed contact. It had been too long since they both got sexual. Shino grabbed a fist full of Sasuke's hair as they rolled all over in fits of passion.

Sasuke moaned louder, finally managing to pin Shino down. His smell was intoxicating, he bit Shino's lip tugging it and Shino answered him with a heated sigh. The brown eyed boy had a deliciously deep voice, reminding Sasuke of what he loved most about being gay. He was with a man not a woman.

Shino looked up panting slightly. His lips were bruised and his hair was ruffled. That was one hell of a kiss. iWhy the hell hadn't he gone to Sasuke earlier?!/i He locked eyes with the Uchiha "Good Morning."He said licking his lips.

Sasuke watched every movement preditorly. If only Shino knew exactly how sexy he was. Oh he was going to enjoy his time with the teen much more than he thought. Sasuke lifted himself off of Shino before helping him up. "Good morning." He smirked in response.

Shino gave an equally dark smirk. Oh him and Sasuke were going to get along just _fine_...

The kiss hadn't made anything between the two brunette's akward. In fact they were even more comfortable with eachothers company. Through out the day the two often brushed hands or shared long locked eye contact without meaning to. With Shino, Sasuke felt at ease, unlike Naruto Shino was quiet, mysterious and very easy to talk to. While for Shino, Sasuke was amazingly thoughtful and protective in a very intellegent package. The two saw nothing wrong with the way they acted together. Kiba did.

Shino didn't mean for it to happen like that. To run into Kiba while walking very closely to the Uchiha. Oh he looked _**pissed**_.

Sasuke didn't have to see Shino's eyes to know they were wide.

"What's the matter Kiba?" Sasuke said with a dark smile. "I thought you were done with this one."

Shino visibly winced.

"Like I care who you screw Uchiha. You do however, have some gall to show your face in this village."

Sasuke's eyes widdened. He forgot all about that. He looked and Shino and then to everyone around him. He was the center of the show, and for once. He didn't like it that way. No ninja were following him, no one was getting ready to attack. Why was that?

Shino waved his arms boredly at Kiba. "Sasuke did the village a great honor. He killed Orochimaru and now that he has done that he has returned to the village to beg for forgiveness." Shino walked past Kiba trying to to make it obvious how much he wanted to leave from the Inuzuka male. "We're headed to see the hokage now aren't we Sasuke?" Shino's voice was so deep and seductive without meaning to. Heat flashed in the Uchiha's eyes and he looked at the round firm ass mostly hidden by clothing. Curse that clothing. The Uchiha followed. " That's right Shino." Sasuke said walking past Kiba.

Kiba turned to Shino. "Babe you can't be serious? This guys a traitor! He abandoned the village! He hurt Naruto!"

Shino felt his body go heavy. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. All anyone cared about was Naruto. "Well I'm Damn sure. That Kyuubi has healed Naruto." He kept his voice even and continued to walk. Sasuke followed silently.

That's right. Naruto. How could Sasuke forget about the Blonde, his reason to come back? 'Because Shino's amazing.' His mind answered him. Sasuke shook the thought out. No. That kiss had been a mistake. Naruto was Sasuke's love and only Naruto would continue to be his love.

Shino stopped after he realized Sasuke had stopped walking. "Don't worry." He began. "I know. Naruto." He said.

Sasuke's eyes widdened. Shino was so observive and thoughtful without meaning to be. He knew how Sasuke felt about Naruto and accepted it as he accepted everything else. Some part of Sasuke grew saddened by the tone of his voice. Shino laughed at himself. "Even if I said I'd fight for someone as perfect as you it wouldn't matter. Naruto Naruto Naruto." He said the name with resentment. Hinata, Kiba and now Sasuke. Naruto had everything...

"Come on we'll get you back into the village." He said softly. Without another word he began walking again.

Sasuke followed this time. The way Shino said Naruto's name held great emotion. It was obvious Shino would not compete with Naruto. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He wondered why that was.

Shino spoke to the Hokage about the entire thing before they even arrived. It seemed while Sasuke was preoccupied with the new information of Naruto and Kyuubi being lovers, Sasuke was off his game slightly. So much so, that Shino was reading his entire thought patterns with easy. The raven haired male made a note to refocus and get serious.

"Sasuke." Tsunade spat out with a bit of venom.

Sasuke stilled and focus returned to his eyes, he was still bowing while Shino was explaining things to the Hokage. Sasuke swallowed and stood up. "I'm begging for your forgiveness lady Tsunade." He said humbly.

"You'll have to earn it brat." She ground out. "Now unfortunately you haven't done much of the crime against the village, Shino will be your officer for the time being. At his proposal. Personally I feel a ninja like you should be under someone like Kakashi or Kyuubi but I will allow this for the time being. Do not lose this trust because this may be the last you get. No missions for either of you." She shoo'd them out with a brush of her hand.

The two ninja's bowed and left the office making their way back into town. Sasuke let out a hard dramatic sigh. Shino glanced at him but said nothing. Sasuke was rather disappointed not to hear the males voice.

"Sasuke!"

His disappointment continued.

The pink haired konoichi ran to him tears spilling down her face. Sakura Haruno. Behind her a skeptical Ino came forward her eyes were rather cold and dangerous. Shino didn't meet anyone's gaze.

"Sasuke it is you isn't it!" Sakura choked out between sobs. She made constant reaches for him which he nonchalantly avoided. "It's me." He said in a typical Sasuke like way. "I'm back."

Sakura broke down into high pitched, choked, strangled sobs. The sound made Sasuke cringe and he tried not to show it. He bent forward and touched her head. Ino glared.

"Sasuke killed Orochimaru."

A shiver went up Sasuke's spine at the sound of Shino's voice. Ino looked at Sasuke taken back. "I-i see." The blonde said with a twinge of embarrassment.

Sakura looked up her face ugly with tears. "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" With help from Ino she managed to get up off of her knee's. "We should throw a party!" Sakura said in delight. Sasuke gave a poliet nod.

"We'll plan the whole thing! Don't you worry!"

It was a miracle the Pink haired girl chose to run and go plan a party instead of cry over Sasuke some more. Sasuke sighed and Shino placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Revenge remember?" The senual voice reminded him.

This made Sasuke really rethink payment for his job.


	5. Table for Four

A/N: Please review! I'm back and will be updating a lot more. Let me know if you want a spin off entitled 'Breakfast time' for Sasuke and Shino.

Dinner Plans chapter 5

Kyuubi lightly brushed his hand along Naruto's side. "Kit..." He whispered gently. Naruto looked up from the scroll to look at his lover. "Yes?"

The demon took hold of Naruto's hand lacing their fingers together. Slowly he lifted the hand to his face kissing each finger. " Do you have Dinner Plans?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "W-well!' The blonde began tripping over his words as he jumped up reaching for a pile of magazines. He brought them over and spread them out on the bed. Kyuubi chuckled lightly. The blonde had many pages folded with different stars and notes scribbled in. Kyuubi always took him on amazing dates so he put everything into finding the perfect place for the next time the two went out.

Kyuubi's eyes scanned the papers taking his time to read everything the blonde wrote and high lighted. Meanwhile the blonde squirmed uncomfortably. Finally Kyuubi's eyes stopped and he tapped one of the many restaurants. "This one here."

The blonde blushed crimson. He shifted under Kyuubi's gaze. "Would you like to go here Naruto?" The demon asked.

Naruto nodded ecstatically and flashed a brilliant smile with rosie cheeks. "Yes please!"

Kyuubi chuckled and went ahead with making the reservation. "Dinner Plans then." He said with a wink.

Shino relayed the new information to Sasuke who laughed. "Hey Shino, do you have dinner plans?" Sasuke said in a laugh.

Shino looks up at him with a puzzled face.

- later that night -

Kyuubi and Naruto held hands as they walked together towards the restaurant. It wasn't overly romantic but as always just skin on skin contact was enough for them.

Naruto talked happily to his lover who listened intently laughing frequently at the blonde's jokes and mistakes. The blonde pouted in response.

Following behind them were Shino and Sasuke. They weren't hiding themselves. On the contrary they wanted Naruto to identify them. It was all a part of the plan the two came up with. Shino fought a blush as Sasuke's hand constantly brushed against his. Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention barely realized.

Naruto looked behind him curiously to see Sasuke. He waved at him frantically. "Hey! Sasuke! Sasuke!" The blonde called out.

Kyuubi fought a frown but instead a slightly irritated smirk played on his lips.

"Naruto, I wasn't expecting to run into you. What are you doing here?" The uchiha said with a smirk.

Shino looked in Naruto's direction and Kyuubi proceeded to walk over with his lover. Naruto smiled. "Kyuubi and I are going to dinner."

"Interesting, Shino and I were going to do the exact same thing."

"Really? Well you should come with us then!"

"We wouldn't want to impose..." Shino said "why? Because you two seem to be having a romantic evening." Shino added.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. The red head just nodded his head at the two.

"Well if you insist I guess there's no other option." Sasuke said as him as Shino walked beside them.

Naruto was the only one who talked on the way to the restaurant. The other 3 were scheming. Kyuubi in particular already knew what was going on and he was scheming something rather wicked.

Kyuubi pulled out Naruto's seat for him. After the blonde sat he pushed in the chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly before taking a seat himself. Kyuubi however proceeded to walk over and pull out a Shino's seat. The bug ninja raised an eyebrow and took his seat. Sasuke felt a twinge of an emotion he couldn't identify.

Kyuubi took his seat. "Good thing you're so popular Naruto. We wouldn't have been able to get in other wise." The red head said with a chuckle.

Shino scanned the menu. Sasuke watched the interaction between Kyuubi and Naruto before looking at his own menu. Everything was expensive. Not that he couldn't pay but he was worried about Shino. Sure enough when the waiter came Shino ordered the cheapest appetizer. Sasuke opened his mouth the say some thing but was cut off.

"Dinner's on me" Kyuubi said not giving Sasuke a chance to speak. Shino flushed and hid his face in his silky black jacket. He didn't change his order but Naruto helped him relax. "Hey Shino! Do you think you'd share another appetizer with me? I don't want to eat it all my self." The blonde said with a brilliant smile.

Sasuke scowled involuntarily.

Kyuubi saw this and smiled. In the end Naruto and Shino ended up sharing food together deep in a deep conversation on Shino's shades.

"Do you have eyes Shino?" Kyuubi asked curiously. Shino stayed quietly. "EH?" Naruto said standing up sharply. Shino nodded slowly. "They're sensitive to light." He said. Naruto relaxed in his seat. "Pheww kyuubi you scared me for nothing!" The blonde pouted.

Kyuubi laughed and ruffled his kits soft locks. "I bet they're gorgeous."

Sasuke smirked. Of course they were. They might not be the beautiful cerulean blue Naruto's eyes were but the depth of Shino's eyes were amazing. Arousal grew into Sasuke's throat. He tried to fight it down.

Shino shrugged at Kyuubi.

"May I see them." Kyuubi asked raising a perfect eyebrow. Shino was surprised he was considering it. Aburame's never removed their shades... Until now only Sasuke and ... Kiba had seen his eyes. Well Naruto even got him talking. His hand went up slowly he took the edge of the shades. Naruto leaned forward and swallowed hard. He hadn't been this excited since he almost saw behind Kakashi's mask. There was a large paper wall separating them from the rest of the resturaunt. Gently Shino pulled his shades off his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at both Kyuubi and Naruto.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

Kyuubi dropped his fork and for a moment he was sincerely stunned. Naruto locked eyes with Shino. They were speachless.

After the strain of the flouresent lights became too much to handle he places the shades on.

Silver.

Sasuke could swear Shino's eyes were brown. Was he mistaken? No he wouldn't have mistaken such a gorgeous color. " Shino, your eyes. I could swear that they were Brown"

"It's a camouflage I can't control... My bugs... In different lighting it effects my eyes. Some times they're brown... Some times silver, green, amber." Shino pushed his shades farther back.

Naruto swallowed hard. "O-oh your bugs." Naruto blushed. "It's no wonder why Kiba fell in love with you."

Shino showed no sign of tensing but for the remainder of the dinner he fell silent. Naruto realized his blunder and tried to correct himself. " K-Kiba was really sad when you broke up with him."

Sasuke watched Shino excuse himself from the table and proceed to the bathroom. He could only imagine the heart break in those beautiful silver eyes. Sasuke began to get up.

"Your Boyfriend has a lot of pain in those beautiful eyes of his." Kyuubi said softly. Sasuke looked at the red head. "Shino is not my boyfriend." Sasuke responded.

Naruto was staring down at his half empty plate. "Did I say something wrong?" The blonde said weakly. He looked at Sasuke with sad deep eyes. Sasuke couldn't waste anymore time. He went after Shino.

This was not part of the plan. He rounded the corner and moved back swiftly. What was Kiba doing here? And why wasn't anything going according to plan!?

"Babe you aren't serious about dating Sasuke are you?"

"What's it to you who I date?"

"Because your mine remember?"

"Get over yourself."

"It's you who can't get over me Shino"

"Do you love Naruto that much that even the thought of me being with the person who hurt him disgust you!?'

Sasuke winced. One again Shino said Naruto's name like it was causing him physical pain.

"Hell yeah it does! Naruto's a great guy Shino! If Sasuke hurt him he' ll hurt-"

"Don't pretend like you really care about my feelings. You were the one who used me and tossed me aside. Remember?" Shino started walking now. " You don't have to worry. Why? Because even if someone like Sasuke fell for me, I'm sure he'd sure as hell be a better boyfriend than you." With that Shino rounded the corner right into Sasuke. Even without seeing behind the shades Sasuke could feel the tears begin to build up.

"Sasuke Sorry." Shino mumbling. He went to walk around him but Sasuke held him tightly there.

Shino was in so much pain. Pain Sasuke understood. Behind Shino was Kiba. Who glared at Sasuke. "Uchiha what the hell are you looking at."

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Sasuke spat out.

"Yea I am Uchiha."

Sasuke released Shino. "Then come on."

The two walked towards the exit both gear to fight one another. Sasuke was trained by one of the 3 sannin there was no way Kiba stood a chance.

Worry built in Shino's heart and his stomach fluttered nervously. Full of panic and confusion he went to tell Naruto and Kyuubi.


	6. Restaurant Rumble

Dinner Plans Chapter 6

Kiba Scowled unzipping his jacket and letting it fall to the ground. Sasuke worked on tugging off his own before neatly placing it on a chair nearby. The two growled at each other, even though Kiba was the more animalist, Sasuke didn't lose.

"Faggot."

"Dog Fucker."

The two glared at one another before a rather familiar blonde came stumbling out. "Sasuke Kiba wait!-"He cried out. The blue eyed teen tripped and fell on his face. Sasuke didn't spare a glance.

"Oi Naruto are you okay-" Kiba began making his way towards the face planted male but Sasuke's predatorily look stopped him.

Kiba knew he had offended the male inside, and an offended Uchiha wasn't one to take lightly. Still the male was a little angrier than he should have been. Wasn't Sasuke in love with Naruto? Kiba wasn't stupid, it was obvious that there was nothing going on between Shino and Sasuke. Could it be possible he misread.

Naruto groaned as his lover assisted him up. "Naruto are you okay? Because that looked like it really hurt." Shino took the blonde's other arm as he hurriedly made sure Naruto hadn't broken his nose.

Sasuke finally looked over when he heard Shino speak. He gave his usual Uchiha smirk. "Dobe." He chuckled. The blonde huffed at him before getting up.

"The two of you can't fight, there has to be a way to solve this without violence!"

Sasuke sneered at the suggestion before briefly glancing over to Shino. _Like hell there was. _"Yeah." The Uchiha spat directing his fiery glaze at Kiba. "It's called _Seppuku."_

Naruto's eye widened and Kyuubi quickly looked away choking on a chuckle. Kiba glared at the taller male before getting into a stance. "Be a man and don't use any chakra." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Whatever you wanna go with mutt." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. He began his advance Fist clenched fully prepared to drive it through the Dog Lover's jaw. The thought gave him satisfaction. Kiba responded by lunging at him as well, hell bent on wiping that smug smirk off of the Uchiha's face.

A figure dashed between them sharply. Both male's widened in shock.

"S-Shino." The words fell out of Sasuke's mouth in disbelief. A sharp blade ripped through his system as he looked at the male.

Shino had rushed over to Kiba and stood in front of him in a protective stance. "Sasuke don't." His words were firm, but Sasuke could read between the lines. "B-Because he's my team mate, and I don't want to have to hate you."

_Because I'm still in love with him._

Sasuke stood straight his posture suddenly ridged. _"Is this your choice?" _Sasuke desperately wanted to ask. But he swallowed the words.

Kiba smirked at the Uchiha before grabbing Shino's chin and tugging the male in for a messy rough kiss. Sasuke's expression went from shock to emotionless in moments.

Kiba was kissing Shino. His Shino, His, as in an Uchiha's. No one, and Sasuke meant no one was supposed to touch an Uchiha's property. His eyes turned red in a flash as he felt blood lust flare within him. Quick as lightning he charged at Kiba. A small noise froze him.

Shino moaned.

Sasuke bit his lip and tried to choose a course of action. Blood ran down his chin and he realized he bit too hard. He and Kiba locked eyes and Sasuke's hardened. With brisk light steps he left his presence was complete concealed by the night.

Shino drove his sharp teeth through Kiba's intruding muscle causing the male the howl in pain and pull back. Oh God Kiba had kissed him. Kissed him in front of Sasuke. Silver eyes widened behind his shades. The brunette whirled around and sure enough Sasuke was gone. "Oh God." Shino felt his voice break. He was going to cry. "Sasuke! –"He called loudly before pursing the ninja. "Sasuke no It's isn't like that." He yelled desperately.

There was no trace, no chakra, even the bug he planted on him was gone. Shino's throat and eyes burned. Sasuke couldn't think he still loved Kiba could he? He couldn't possible think he picked that user over someone as amazing, thoughtful and nice as Sasuke?! They weren't even dating but yet Sasuke was the closest thing to a lover the male ever had. Sasuke helped him with house hold chores. Gave Shino money to buy anything they needed. Cuddled close to him when it was cold. Cooled him off when it was hot. Ate his cooking like it was the most delicious thing on the earth. Asked him about his bugs. Listened to him when he talked about Kiba. Let him cry when it was painful to breathe. Kissed him and held him like the only person in the entire world. Sasuke showed him love like no one ever had. Shino felt fear strike through him.

He couldn't lose that.

His steps became more desperate, He ran straight towards the Uchiha district. Using chakra to boost his steps he raced into the main house. "Sasuke!"

It was a desperate cry.

Shino leaped up the stairs taking them 6 at a time his pulse pounding in his ears. He tore open the bedroom door to utter destruction. It had to be Sasuke.

All the draws were pulled out violently, his clothing tossed any and everywhere. The mirror was broken and there was evidence from blood. Sasuke probably drove his fist through it injuring himself. He also made a hole into the wall, ripped the window off of its hinges, destroyed the majority of the furniture in the room and left blood all over the place.

Shino's things of course were untouched.

In the chaos Shino noticed that both the Uchiha's katana, bags and some scrolls were gone. Sasuke was going to leave.

At the sound of water Shino redirect to the bathroom. Sasuke had definitely been there. The water was on, but there was no sign of the raven. Shino felt for his presence again and found nothing. "SASUKE!"

He checked every room, every corner. He sent bugs all around the village to find any trace of Sasuke. No response proved they came back negative. Shino collapsed in the front of the house unable to take another step.

He left.

Hurried steps rushed towards him. Shino couldn't look up. "Fuck Shino were'd you run off to!" Naruto huffed. He was completely out of breathe. He may have been stronger and faster, but in this state he couldn't keep up with Shino at all. Another pair of footsteps were heard and Shino flinched.

"Your fault." His soft voice whispered.

"Babe?" Kiba asked in reflex. He made his way closer to touch the brunette's shoulder in a comforting way. It felt clumsy and dirty. Shino whirled to glare at him with liquid heat in his eyes.

"This is your fault! You fucking Bastard! Because of you U-Uchi- Sasuke Hates me! You bastard! You low life! You fucking piece of trash! Why don't you die! Why don't you just fucking die you heartless- piece-of-t-t-trash-!"

Shino broke down into sobs but gripped the teen by the collar shaking him senseless. He rose his first to strike him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "B-Because of you- He's GONE!". Naruto tugged the male into his chest as he listened to deep hiccups. Kiba stared at Shino puzzled.

_Had he done something wrong?_

"Babe what's the problem? You picked me didn't you, you still love me don't you?" He asked dumb struck.

Shino' posture froze for a moment. Naruto's arms suddenly felt too heavy. With a sudden jolt of strength he shoved the blonde off.

"No! You like every fucking person in this world love NARUTO! Naruto! You broke up with me to try to date him! And when that didn't work out now I'm visible?! You, Sasuke and every other person in this village only see's Naruto! A-and when Sasuke finally- When we…"

Shino bit his lip his tears bubbling up behind his eyes.

"… When he was finally looking at you."

Kyuubi's voice was soft and broke all of Shino's walls. The male let his tears spill out heavily. His sobs silent but his tears steady.

Kyuubi had come out of the tree's slowly listening to the male explode. Shino was in no ways feminine, he was a strong shinobi and a trust worthy comrade. Though at this moment he was fragile and shambled. A broke glass hat would cut anyone who tried to pick up the pieces.

" _He maybe.. He could have maybe liked me." _

Shino Threw up unable to stand it anymore. Blinded by his tears and torn apart he was unable to stop himself. Why didn't he tell Sasuke sooner? Why hadn't he reached for Sasuke instead of Kiba? Kiba was his team mate and ex lover so it was only a reflex. Why couldn't he run to Sasuke's side? Tell him that he didn't need to dirty his hands with Kiba because he'd never look at anyone but him every again.

Kiba backed away slowly. Shino did love Sasuke. He didn't need to say the words but it was obvious from his actions. Sasuke actually stole Shino from him. It wasn't that Kiba loved Shino, in fact the male wasn't much to him besides a great team mate. But not worth all that much to him as a lover. So why would Sasuke love him? He couldn't wrap him mind around it. Kiba walked away from the teen. Well if he wanted to cry over the Uchiha let him.

The night was silent besides the male's soft sobs. Naruto watched Kiba walk away his eyes hard. He wouldn't show his shock, but it was still there. The teen actually just walked away from a man he broke with his own actions. Was Kiba a man at all? Naruto briskly walked over to the ninja before dragging him away from the compound. He and Kiba needed to have a talk.

"You know."

Kyuubi's voice was warm and embraced Shino from a distance. It wasn't sexual or anything intimate. Just comforting.

"He does like you." The redhead mused.

Shino gave a broken smile. "Thanks for trying."

Kyuubi shook his head. "He does… if you want… I could help you. Make him yours."

Shino swallowed. He was dehydrated yet tears continued to fall. Could the red head really do it? Help him get Sasuke. Would he willingly make a deal with a demon if he really could?

There was only one answer.

"How?"

Kyuubi smirked before looking up at the moon.

"With what fox demons do best. Bewitching our mates."

Shino looked up sharply at Kyuubi.

Bewitching?


	7. Table for Two

Dinner Plans Chapter 7 - Table for Two

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been running. All he knew is he couldn't handle looking back. Thinking about it, No one was probably even chasing him. His mad dash slowed in realization. He stopped for a moment and checked his surroundings; He was at least an hour across Konoha's border by now. With quiet steps the male walked under a large tree. He placed his small nap sack down before sitting on the flat earth. He thumped his head against the tree trunk letting out an exasperated sigh. He was such an idiot. "Shino." He said the name lightly.

Dark obsidian eyes stared up at the sky to find an answer. How had the Uchiha been so unobservant of his own self? Not noticing he was falling in love with a beautiful brunette who was in just as many pieces as he was. Staring at the stars he cursed himself. He wondered what colors Shino's eyes were right now? Were they still silver? Or that deep intellectual brown? Maybe even a nice shaded green or a soft purple…

_Kiba's probably looking at them right now._

Sasuke hissed under his breath. Like hell. The raven felt his eyes flicker in rage. He wanted nothing more than to charge over to the two and demand Shino come back to the mansion into his bed where he belonged. Then the raven would spend hours claiming every inch of smooth flawless skin and bending it in the more delicious ways. The Uchiha smirked wiping the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke touched the handle of his katana with murderous intent. But if he killed Kiba Shino surely wouldn't forgive him let alone love him. How Sasuke wanted Shino to love him. He slapped a hand over his face; the moon was suddenly too bright. What exactly should he do? There was always the option and confessing his feelings and letting Shino choose. The raven frowned at this. He couldn't bear to watch Shino pick Kiba over him again.

Still… Maybe he should Shino a chance to speak for himself. He did say he wanted to have his revenge on Kiba. Maybe, hopefully that's what it was. There was no way that a mutt like Kiba could inspire those delicious sounds from the brunette genuinely. Then again he's the only lover Shino ever knew. Sasuke let out another sigh.

"Shino…"

"Hey ow Naruto what the hell!" The brunette male hissed as his blonde friend tugged him further. Without warning the ninja was shoved into the ground. The male hissed "Naruto!" The dog lover snapped. "What's your-"

"Why." Naruto's words were low a serious his eyes restraining discuss and hope. "Why did you kiss him Kiba?" The blonde clarified. The brunette stared at Naruto is disbelief. Why'd it even matter? The teen attempted to get up and received a swift kick to his side. "Answer my question Kiba."

Kiba winced and looked up at the blonde. He held the abuse area before giving a smile. "Anyone ever tell you how hot you look when you're mad?" With a deliberately slow place the male stood from his position on the ground. "Because I wanted to. We were dating after all." Naruto looked at his friend with a torn expression. "Even if you still love him He and Sasuke were-"

"I don't love Shino."

Naruto eyes widened with confusion. "Well if you just like him it's still not okay-"

"I have no feelings for Shino Naruto. Shino is a team mate and an okay way pass time but I don't like him in that way."

Naruto's confusion began to slowly evaporate into anger "You were friends with benefits then?" The blonde grounded out. "No we were lovers, well I was his lover he was a place holder for me." Kiba brushed off his pants before shoving his hands into his pocket. "You were always the person I really had feelings for. Well before fucking Kyuubi." Kiba said with a scowl.

Naruto silently absorbed the information. "Does Shino know that?"

"What that I dumped him for you? Yea what kind of animal do you think I am, I told him to his face before I kicked him out."

Something audibly snapped in Naruto. "So you were sleeping-"

"Fucking" Kiba corrected.

Naruto swallowed looking down. "You were fucking Shino under the pretense that you were in love with him?"

"He was the one who offered me his virginity alright, I didn't realize he was being serious about the dating thing, I just thought he was looking to try something new!" The brunette defended.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist a couple times. There had to be a way to solve this without violence. He repeated to himself, a way to solve this without breaking Kiba's jaw into tiny fragments, a way to stop himself from snapping Kiba's dick in two. The blonde swallowed. "Fuck it."

The blond lunged at kiba slamming them both into a tree. Snapping his fist forward Naruto brought it right into the centre of Kiba's face. He didn't stop there he followed by bringing his knee sharply up before being stopped. "What the-"He turned to face the other person and his eyes widened.

Sasuke gently pushed the blonde's knee down. If he hadn't coated his hand with a thin layer of Chakra he might have gotten a fractured hand. Sasuke turned his sharingan onto the mutt against the tree. "You. Me. Man to man."

It wasn't a question and there was no room for discussion. Kiba wiped the blood from his nose and growled at the other male. Sasuke distanced himself from Kiba stretching. "Shino." He began. "Is the most amazing person." Kiba opened his mouth to respond but Sasuke's glare silenced him. "To me, for me he's the most amazing person. So this fight should be nothing short of amazing."

Kiba got into a stance scowling. "As if a traitor like you deserves anything you want." With that the two charged at each other.

Kiba was a bit disoriented from the punch he had received earlier but that mattered not to Sasuke. The raven male swept Kiba's legs from under him before giving him a sharp kick in the stomach sending him flying back. Kiba winced but allowed himself back; using the momentum he pushed back onto a tree flying towards the Uchiha, snapping the trunk in the process. Kiba's fangs were elongated slightly and his claws half an inch longer. His eyes weren't warm but grew colder and sharper, much more canine. This didn't bother Sasuke at all. He didn't even activate his sharingan. He'd show Kiba the different in scale on an over whelming level.

Kiba slashed at Sasuke who went back a couple steps the canine followed after him with sharp movements. He threw a punch aiming for the Uchiha's face, Sasuke dodged to the side coolly before getting hit on the side. He winced. Kiba had thrown the punch then opened his hand slicing downwards quickly leaving a gash on the raven's side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kicked upwards hitting Kiba square in his jaw. He didn't stop their however he continued landing the other heel for a double summersault.

Kiba stumbled back but refused to fall. Sasuke charged throwing a punch, as Kiba dodged. He precisely slammed his elbow into the side of his face. He brought his knee straight into the male's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Kiba doubled forward and Sasuke used the opportunity to grab him by his head and slam him face first into the ground with a resounding boom.

Sasuke stared at the other figure. His fingers twitched before going still. Surely he was unconscious. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Mine" The Uchiha claimed.

Naruto stared at the raven in disbelief. Kiba sparred with him every single day and was getting faster and faster. The fact that he landed a blow on Sasuke was to be expected. "But only one" The blonde whispered under his breath. Sasuke gave a low whistle and Akamaru came trudging out of the forest. He gave a low growl but Sasuke didn't care. "He was the one who said no chakra." Sasuke clarified. The dog knew this but he was still angry. He bent down to lick his masters face before saddling him on his back and shooting off towards the Inuzuka district.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a light glint in his eyes. "Where's my prize." He stated adamantly. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Teme."

Naruto walked Sasuke back over to the Uchiha district. The entire time Sasuke seemed to be content with the notion that he was alive. However when they arrived and there was no Shino his disappointment was felt. "You know what he wasn't feeling well so Kyuubi probably took him home." Naruto tried to comfort.

_Or maybe he's looking for Kiba. _

Sasuke's mind answered. Sasuke disappeared before appearing on his front door. "I- have some cleaning to do." He stated. With that he retreated into the house.

In his earlier fury the male had torn apart the building trying to get out of there as quickly as he could. He never touched Shino's things though; he'd never touch Shino's things. He started up the stairs taking his time one by one as if dreading the sight of the empty destroyed bed room. He paused on the last step, with a sigh he headed through the entrance. The room was more disastrous than before. Naruto probably tore it apart looking for him, the male thought. Starting with bigger pieces Sasuke began to clean the room, careful of broken glass.

"He's back." Shino stated to Kyuubi. "I know because my bugs have alerted me." It was difficult for Shino to suppress the longing in his voice, Kyuubi could sense as much. "Leave him on his own for a moment we have other things to do."

The red head sent his Chakra out to Naruto and in moments the blonde was by his side. "Kyuubi, what are you doing." The blonde asked curiously. The red head just gave a smirk in response. "Nothing at all, just having a chat with Shino."

Blue eyes widened before narrowing at his lover. "You better not start anything with Sasuke Kyuubi; it won't be good for your bed life." Naruto stated in a promising tone. Kyuubi grunted in discomfort. "Ah Koi, have no trust in your man?" He said in mock shock. Naruto growled lowly at him and Kyuubi held his hands up in surrender. "Yes Kit."

"I think I'll go help Sasuke clean up the main house. He really wants to see you Shino." The blonde explained. Shino nodded. "I'll be there shortly. Why because I want to see him as well."

Naruto gave a nod of understanding before disappearing with a poof.

"So Shino you remember the plan?" The red head asked.

The brunette nodded. He bit his lip. "I'm not sure I'll be able to pull this off Kyuubi san, why? Because I'm not so confident in my sexuality as you are. "

Kyuubi chuckled and handed Shino neatly folded clothing with a small spray bottle, a jar and box on top. "Oh with this you will not fail."

Shino looked at the items before slowly accepting them. You couldn't take demons lightly. They weren't exactly known for helping without a price. "What's the catch?" Shino finally said.

Kyuubi's smirk widened to frightening proportions. "You make sure that Sasuke doesn't come to disturb us for the next 3 days."

Shino's eyes widen. "How will I do that?"

Kyuubi laughed and spread his legs obscenely. Shino flushed crimson coving his eyes. "I-I can't b-because oh god! Th-That's-"

"Good sex with a guy who genuinely cares about you?"

Shino paused and looked down.

"Okay... I'll do it."

"Kami Sake Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you." Naruto hissed sending a Shadow clone to get rid of another large piece of the wall. "Get off my case Dobe, My rage isn't as tiny as yours." He stated in a matter of fact way.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha as the two and 6 Shadow Clones cleaned the room. Though Sasuke might not say so, he was thankful that Naruto was here helping him. Thanks to that they were almost done.

They decided to turn the large whole into an arch way, where they brought door from the down stairs storage and placed into the now enlarged opening. They also replaced the window frame with a slightly older one that they painted lightly to give it a more new look. They managed to get all the blood out and clean the bathroom, making the area look better than it was before. Sasuke dumped the sheets in the wash, while Naruto put the ones fresh out of the drier on the bed. Of course the blond wouldn't stop there he also put up curtains and painted spots on the wall making the room look like something out of a picture. With a very low amount of wind chakra he aired out the room before lighting incense.

Sasuke patted his friend on the shoulder. "Good job Dobe." He smirked. "I'm going to screwing Shino tonight on these sheets."

Naruto smacked the Uchiha in the back of his head. "There is so much wrong with you Sasuke, So much." Feeling Shino's chakra starting to get closer to the mansion both males looked in the direction. Naruto sighed and gave the raven a smile. I'm going to leave now. Good luck." He stated lightly. Sasuke nodded. _Though Uchiha's didn't need luck._

As Naruto made his way out of the building Shino began in. They paused besides one another. "Good luck." The blonde whispered. "Thank you." Shino nodded.

_Aburame's however most certainly did. _


	8. Announcement!

Hello Everyone!

It's been a little while!

No I am not abandoning this story or anything of that nature!

If you've been following this story for a while now you may have noticed the first 3 chapters have been rewritten. I am currently working on chapter 4 as well as the rest of the story. There are a few plot points that need to be adjusted and the SasuShino portion needs more build up.

There will also be added smut!

The new Chapter Candle light Dinner will be the longest chapter to date. There you will get a large dose of SasuShino romance and Kyuubi's plan will be launched into action!

As the story nears completion I'd like to thank everyone for their support and all the reviews, likes and follows! Thank you all my precious readers!

Love,

CinnaTwist


End file.
